Legend of Zagor (boardgame)
:For other uses of '''Legend of Zagor', see'' Legend of Zagor (disambiguation) The Legend of Zagor was an electronic boardgame produced in 1993, and based on the gamebook of the same name. It was designed by Ian Livingstone, who was also the author of the book on which it was based, Legend of Zagor, and was plugged in the back of the book. This game was only produced in .[http://www.boardgamegeek.com/game/3794 Legend of Zagor | Board Game | BoardGameGeek] Overview In the game each player assumes the role of one of four Heroes who must attempt to defeat the Undead Warlock Zagor within the dungeons of Castle Argent (in the advert in the back of the book Legend of Zagor, it incorrectly states that it is set in Firetop Mountain). It is in the Crypt of Zagor, where the Warlock himself was faced. Using microchip technology, Zagor would speak to the players throughout the adventure, issuing commands and running combats against his minions. The game was for 1 - 4 players, with a playing time of around 60 minutes. It was set in Amarillia. Other names for the game outside of the UK were Legende von Sagor, and Die Leyenda de Zagore. Mechanics Choosing a Hero At the start of the game you had to chose a Hero (Barbarian, Dwarf, Wizard or Warrior): *Anvar the Barbarian *Stubble the Dwarf *Braxus the Warrior *Sallazar the Wizard Gathering Equipment Players would then take the following: *Hero's figure *Hero's Character Sheet **With a Character Sheet a Players Hero would record his/her Strength, Stamina and equipment. The spaces on each Character Sheet limited the amount of equipment a Hero may own. Equipment, Gold, Stamina and Strength are marked on each Character Sheet with tokens. These Character Sheets are also used to record the Strength and Stamina of attacking monster. This was much the same as an Adventure Sheet from the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks. *20 Gold coins *1 Stamina token *1 Monster Stamina token *1 Strength token *1 Monster Strength token *One spell card was then dealt to each player and the rest of the pack returned face down next to the gameboards within reach of all players. IN NEED OF CLEAN UP The character and placed it on any starting square. The microchip would then randomnly pick who began. The objective of the game was to reach Zagor and beat him. Movement was restricted to up to three squares per turn.[[AMYLASE] page on Legend of Zagor boardgame] Each Hero in the game had two main characteristics: Stamina and Strength. Stamina represents the Hero's ability to sustain wounds Each Hero starts with the maximums Stamina of 6, which would be reduced by attacks from monsters and falling into traps. Healing potions and spells could be found within the game to restore lost Stamina. Strength represents a Hero's fighting ability which increases with the addition of weapons or armour. All players heroes started the game with a Strength of 1. Each weapon has a particular value so for example a Hero who buys a Sword (+2) and a Shield (+1) would have a Strength of 4. The players had STRENGTH scores, which appeared to be the equivalent of Skill from the Fighting Fantasy mechanics; and STAMINA scores (always 6 to begin with). Zagor had STRENGTH 12 and STAMINA 12. Therefore, in order to be able to fight Zagor, it was necessary to acquire Tower Chests along the way, in order to lower his attribute scores accordingly. The Tower Chests were each in rooms dotted around the dungeon and containing monsters of various types. To gain a Chest it was necessary to defeat these monsters, and this is where the first use of the microchip referee came in: At this point the player compared the number the referee decided on and compared it with his own STRENGTH. If it was higher, he lost 1 STAMINA. Then he rolled the dice. If it was higher than the enemy's STRENGTH the enemy lost a STAMINA point, and so on. Route to Zagor Players enter the "Chambers of Death", then explore deeper into "The Halls of Fear". Both of these dungeons have corridors filled with traps and deadly monsters that attack the unwary. You will also find secret passages and treasure. In each room you will encounter a monster, guarding one or more chests, which contain the Golden Talismans and Silver Daggers, you must collect in order to defeat Zagor. When you have collected many chest cards and you feel that your Hero is strong enough, you cross the wooden bridge that leads to "The Pond of Doom". Beyond this lies the "Dragoon Cave", whose guardian, the Flame Dragon must be defeated before entering the "Crypt of Zagor". Only then can you face your final challenge: defeat Zagor or lose everything. Constituent Parts The game consisted of three plastic moulded levels - one low-slung, grey one, one higher but smaller brown one, and one small but very high black one, under which was a microchip that acted as a "referee" of sorts. Inside the game you received:List of pieces at [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] *Three-level Dungeon **The Chambers of Death **The Hall of Fear **The Crypt of Zagor, (also 22 pieces) *1 Zagor figure, *1 Merchant figure, *1 Third level monster - Flame Dragon, *4 Hero figures: **Anvar the Barbarian, **Stubble the Dwarf, **Braxus the Warrior, **Sallazar the Wizard, *4 Character sheets, **Barbarian; **Wizard; **Warrior; **Dwarf, *9 First level monsters: **2 Goblins **2 Orcs **2 Zombies **3 Skeletons, *6 Second level monsters: **1 Troll, **2 Ogres, **2 Chaos Champions, **1 Hellhorn, *2 Bridges, **The Portal of Doom, **Skull Hall, *34 Gold coins, *46 Corridor tiles, *16 Room tiles, *55 Spell cards, *24 Treasure chest cards, *10-sided die, *85 Equipment tiles, **4 Stamina tokens, **4 Strength tokens, **4 Monster Strength tokens, **4 Monster Stamina tokens, **4 Hireling tokens, **4 Sword tokens, **4 Chainmail tokens, **4 Shield tokens, **4 Helmet tokens, **4 Axe tokens, **4 Magic ring tokens, **4 Elven boots tokens, **12 Healing potions tokens, **10 Torch tokens, **11 Magic arrow tokens, **4 Mule Tokens. The game’s miniatures and board have been described as "superb". Whilst the electronic voice and game moderator has been compared to 's . Popularity This game did not sell very well and AMYLASE suggests two reasons for this: *Because the Fighting Fantasy range was in its dying phase. *A similar, if more low-tech game ( ) could be bought for only half the price. See Also *[[AMYLASE] page on Legend of Zagor boardgame] References Category:Board Games Category:Fighting Fantasy Licensed Merchandise